


Risks

by shefanitrash



Category: Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oklahoma, Skinny Dipping, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shefanitrash/pseuds/shefanitrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cute domestic shefani fan-fiction from Blake's POV :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Risks

**Author's Note:**

> for all of you shefani peeps, this is my first fanfic to post on here so please mind any grammatical errors or bad writing skills! i enjoyed writing this so i hope you enjoy reading it :*

I woke up with a furrowed brow expression as I ran my hand down empty sheets that should be running down the back of my love, Gwen. But she’s not there and I already miss pulling her in for a morning kiss. It was a sunny morning at my ranch in Oklahoma and Gwen was with me (after begging her to come this weekend) I knew she wouldn’t refuse as we had been very busy lately with her tour coming to an end and the battle round of the voice leaving the both of us with hardly no time to spare. I missed waking up to the sight of her chocolate brown eyes as the sunrise blazed onto her angelic face and pulling her in to smell the scent of her flowery fragrant hair that I couldn't get enough of. God I could never get enough of this incredible woman. And with the weekend as our only time to spare I made sure we spent every second together. 

I immediately got out of bed. My hair was a mess mainly from how her hands were tugging all through it as we made love last night. I smirked at the thought. I didn’t want to waste another minute without her so I went to rummage her down. She usually would be making herself a cup of chamomile tea as she sat down on my front porch. As I walked out excitedly I was shocked to see her not there and also no cup of tea by the table top.

"Baby?" I said, and there was no reply. I walked to the kitchen where her bag was placed and there were also no notes. I needed a sign of life.

"Gweeeen" I called out.

I sounded desperate but I really didn’t care. I walked out to the side of my ranch to see if she had taken my car for an emergency although the boys were with their dad and it was just the two of us. I started to panic a little as I was about to text her when I glanced up over to the lake. My heart skipped a beat. I was at a loss for words as I just gazed at my girl. Her golden locks were bobbing up and down lightly as the water rippled around her figure. Gwen was inside the lake with her black bikini discarded underneath a tree. She was naked. Completely. 

I suddenly remember a few months back how Gwen was laughing playfully; she asked me if I had ever "skinny dipped" as she pointed at the lake. “No way” I’d say. “If my buddies or family ever found out I went skinny dipping I’d never hear the end of it!” she giggled and shook her head. “One day I’ll show you how much fun it really is” she replied. I smiled at the memory as I kept staring at her. Unable to move. 

The sun was reflecting on her back and the sight filled me with awe. She was like a golden angel and her hair was pushed back with droplets of water yet not completely soaked. I started to finally move as I couldn't stay away any longer. I just wanted to watch her in this moment. She looked so peaceful. So content and it made my heart beam. As I was walking towards her she swayed her body around lightly as we locked eyes. She gave me her widest grin and looked bashful to see me. I smirked back at her. 

"Good morning cowboy" she said looking up at me as she fluttered her eyelashes. God she was driving me crazy at just 8 in the morning and she knows it. 

"Good morning princess" I said beaming at her without breaking eye contact. 

"So I guess you really did end up skinny dipping in our lake. Wow, well if you don’t.. ah mind me but your breasts are really distracting me right now."

She laughed hysterically as she pushed her head back and closed her eyes at my ridiculous but honest comment. I stared at her neck. 

"Well if you haven't noticed cowboy I am fully naked" she said matter-of-factly. 

"Shit Gwen. Yes, I have noticed. Now I’m gonna hafta get some high fences around here so I don’t find some hillbilly peeking at my girl with a pair of binoculars or something." 

She laughed. Even harder this time as she brought both hands to cup her face. She didn’t say anything as she looked up at me and swam lightly, swaying her hands to pull herself forward. Her body was perfect, moulded perfectly in every way possible. God I need to touch her. As she was closer to the edge of the lake I quickly knelt down to get closer to my girl. She lifted herself up slightly, crushing her breast with her resting arms. We were staring at each other hazily and she pouted. I immediately cupped her face and pushed her in for deep hungry kiss. She pulled back as she entangled our fingers. 

"C'mon cowboy. I want you in here with me." She said seductively. 

"Gwen I.. I haven’t really been "skinny dipping" before. I mean like completely naked in a lake. Besides it wouldn’t be the sight to see.." She looked at me with a defeated expression. All of a sudden Gwen pulled herself out of the lake and walked straight towards me. She was smiling but I swallowed. She grabbed both edges of the collar on my white shirt that I had slipped on before finding her out in the lake. I watched her lips. 

"Cowboy, if you don’t take these pieces of fabric off right now I’m gonna have to rip them off of you." She said looking up at me with all the lust and love in the world. I kissed her then. Passionately, all teeth and tongue as she slowly began to unbutton my shirt. 

“Gwen, I don’t have a good feeling about this” I said, breaking the kiss, glancing down at the ground as my shirt was hanging loosely across on my shoulders. 

“Trust me” she said, putting her thumbs in my pants and tugging on them. And I did. Gwen was the only person I could trust these days. She meant the world to me and trust was everything I craved in a person. I thought I’d never be able to let my walls down months ago but now I finally found the person who saved me and brought out the remains of the small amount of hope I had left in me.

"You're crazy" I whispered closely.

"Hmm crazy for you" she replied seducingly.

I was a goner. I started to unbuckle my pants and she slipped down the zip. My hands were all over her. Her skin was so smooth and silky, I was speechless. I suddenly felt a little self-conscious as she removed my shirt and pants entirely. I know that there’s nobody watching and no paparazzi happen to invade my home however I just wasn't used to being this bare out in the open. Gwen had sensed my change of mood. And I loved that about her. She knew me. Knew the person I am like no past woman could have even known even half of the real me. She suddenly wrapped her arms around my stomach entirely and rested her chin on my chest. "Hey" she said looking up at me waiting to make eye contact. She grazed her thumb on the right side of my jaw line and I immediately looked into her eyes affectionately. 

"Hey baby, I think you're perfect." She said without the blink of an eye.

This. The simplest comment and yet it allowed me to feel afloat so effortlessly. It was no "nobody's watching stop being a puss" or the usual comment Miranda used to make when we'd visit the beach, she’d scoff once I removed my shirt "you really want the press to see that?" She'd say pointing to the pudge on my belly. I would laugh it off but deep down it only made me much more insecure and self-conscious that I never really took my shirt off again.

Now staring up at me I wondered what I could have done to possibly be with an angel like Gwen Stefani. She made me feel like the only man on earth and showed me that true love really does exist; her reassuring words and small gestures of love will always mean the most to me. I was so lost in her gaze that when I felt her nails gently graze the skin on my abdomen, I closed my eyes at the amazing sensation. I lifted both her hands and kissed each knuckle never breaking eye contact. 

Gwen slowly tiptoed behind me and at first I thought she was going to push me in which I wouldn’t have minded but all of a sudden I feel her suddenly jump on my back wrapping her arms around my neck and her legs around my hips lacing through my bare thighs. My hands went straight to firmly grip her thighs as her head swung around my right shoulder. She laughed loudly, causing me to grin blushingly. I chuckled as she was laughing so much causing her body to vibrate against my back and honestly it was just turning me on even more than I already was. 

"C'mon cowboy, I want you to jump in with me" she whispered in my ear. I felt like teasing her.

"Gwen is that a deer over there?" I said in a terrified tone, trying not to laugh. 

"What! Oh my god where!?" she screamed.

I ran so fast as Gwen was still trying to spot the non-existent deer. I jumped in the lake causing Gwen to hold onto me tightly as she squealed so loud while laughing at the same time. I might have splashed in the warm water a little too hard as we were both out of breath by the time we finally came up for air, gasping. I looked at her smiling and I smiled back. 

"Blake Shelton that is not acceptable, I can’t believe you tricked me like that! Mean." She said trying to be all serious which only made the situation that much more enjoyable. 

"Hey that’s what ya get for runnin off on me like that this morning missy" I replied and she bit her lip. 

The distance between us became unbearable as I slowly started to swim towards her. She moved towards me also as we finally were touching, her breasts were pressed against my bare chest causing me to moan a little as our noses touched. My hands were on her hips and hers arms were laced around my neck. We breathed the same breath as the morning sun glistened across the water, piercing her brown orbs.

“You’re so beautiful it hurts” I breathed into her mouth.

She smiled and ran her hands over my shoulders and chest. I needed to taste her as I slowly nibbled her bottom lip and ran my hands through her now dampened hair. She sucked on my upper lip and causing me to push my tongue onto her own. The kiss began slowly but now we were all over each other. Her nails grazed though my curls, pushing them back fiercely. We pulled back for air as we kept our fingers entangled.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this Gwen” I said, although it had been 2 minutes in the lake and it was already the best experience I’ve had in a long time.

“I can’t believe you’ve never done this before Blake, I mean it’s like the best feeling ever. I used to love skinny dipping alone when I wanted to clear my head.”

She looked up at me.

“I love having new experiences with you” she said, rubbing her hands on the back of my neck as I lifted her up slightly. She looked down at me with her hands on my shoulders and her hair falling perfectly onto both sides of her own.

I figured, if Gwen was going to give me the pleasure of trying these new risks like skinny dipping, that I would have never imagined to ever do, especially at the age of 40, I would love to give her something she’s also never experienced before. Maybe my idea was a little bolder.

Gwen’s back was pushed to the edge of the lake as we still were holding onto each other and I couldn't wait any longer. I was getting harder by the second as she began to kiss my collar bones, which was driving me crazy. I was so turned on at this point all I wanted was to be inside of her. And with both of us completely stripped down with her hot centre rubbing again my lower stomach as her legs were entirely wrapped around my body, the need became too much. 

"I want to make love to you" I whispered in her ear noticing how deep my voice suddenly was and also how straight forward I was being which was no surprise. She does this to me. Gwen stared at me and I honestly didn’t know what to expect. She then smiled from ear to ear and pushed her forehead onto my chest, pecking at it with light kisses. 

"Like right now?" She giggled. I lifted her chin up slightly. 

"Yes. Right now. I want you Gwen. And I know you can feel how incredibly hard I am right now."

She laughed as I slowly nibbled and sucked on the crook of her neck. She let out a soft moan before tugging my head back from my curls as we made eye contact. We were both horny. 

"Go on then, cowboy" 

That was it. That’s all I needed to hear as I cupped her ass with just enough roughness using both hands. Her nails grazed my back lightly and I needed more. The feeling of her already wet entrance on the tip of my dick was something I’ll never get used to. God I could come in that second alone from how good she makes me feel. I thrust into her tight entrance as we never broke eye contact, making it all the more pleasurable. Slipping in completely, the feeling made us both let out muffled moans as she kissed me passionately. I needed her mouth on my own as I sucked her tongue slowly; Gwen opened her mouth, whimpering through the kiss as I slowly started thrusting my hips in and out. The sensation of the water and her wetness was incredible and I couldn't help but groan at this feeling. Gwen was breathing heavily as I picked up speed. 

"Oh my god .. don’t stop. Ugh. Fuck" she breathed.

She was speaking nonsense and I couldn't hold it any longer. 

"Shit baby. You feel so good I don’t want to stop. Christ"

I didn’t want this to end. The pleasure was insane as I forgot even my own name. How could I be so stupid to refuse an offer like this. Taking these small risks with Gwen make me feel so much happiness. Gwen Stefani was my dream. My loving breathing dream. God, how did I get so lucky?

My only focus was on Gwen and needing to feel her walls clamp down on my dick. My hands rubbed her breasts before sucking her nipples, I was ready to explode and so was she. 

"Yes! oh shit oh .... fuck! Ohhhhh" She let out a squealed moan as she rolled her eyes back resting her head onto my shoulder.

Her walls were clenched around my throbbing dick so tightly which I knew was my undoing. I pushed my hips deeper, gripping onto her waist firmly as I drove myself into her totally twice more before spilling into her completely. My orgasm was deadly as I groaned loudly along with a bunch of curse words and sweet nothing's. She made me feel so good and I could do nothing but hold her tightly as I kissed her forehead trying to catch my breath. We were both coming down from our highs as she kissed my lips sweetly. 

"We should go skinny dipping more often" I said smiling into the kiss. 

"Mm i think we should, and I think you should be nude more often" she said as she pecked my nose with her lips, I chuckled.

We both swam for another hour as she playfully splashed water over me which resulted in some serious water fights. She tried to swim away but I grabbed a hold of her ankles making her scream while laughing. We didn’t want to ever leave. Just being with Gwen makes me a hundred times happier through the day and spending a day with her like this was everything I could ever ask for. We decided to get out of the lake once we realised it was already past 2 pm. 

As we entered our home we went straight into the shower. It was soothing and sweet and also intimate as we couldn't keep our hands off of each other for more than 10 seconds. This was probably the most relaxed day we've both had in a while and I couldn't be more grateful. Gwen slipped on an old T-shirt I owned and hopped into bed ready for a nap. I slipped on my sleep pants as I got into the bed immediately. We were now face to face as my arm laced around her back pulling her in closer. She looked so small and petite, making my heart swell with the love I have for this girl. She slowly closed her eyes as she drifted to sleep and I caught myself still staring at her. I quickly picked up my phone just to take a snapshot of how stunning she is, all the time. I couldn’t help myself. I went on twitter and decided to do what I’ve wanted to do for a while. I smiled at the picture taken. I’m probably the worst photographer on this planet but somehow every photo of Gwen I take is masterful, and that’s all because she’s in it. I was about to post the picture with no caption but then I figured I’d write down my thought exactly. 

"All I care about.." I typed before pressing "tweet". I knew the fans would go crazy so I quickly set my phone back down as I kissed her forehead and ran my fingers through her hair. “Thank you” I whispered into her hairline, and I meant it, for everything. I don’t know where I’d be without her love and the love she had for me. She was fast asleep and it caused me to close my eyes, with my mind replaying everything that’s happened this day as I looked forward to more of many firsts with the love of my life;

Gwen.

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know if you liked it. comments or opinions on anything would help! thank you xo


End file.
